Special Night
by Keivcake
Summary: Hibari Kyouya hanya memandang tajam ke arah dua orang di depannya yang seolah menganggap dia tidak ada di sana. Memangnya siapa yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Mukuro di sini?.6918. Sho-Ai. Mind to RnR?


**Author's Note :** Hanya ide sekilas yang terlintas saat saya di pasar malam, terpisah dari teman-teman dan mondar-mandir sendirian seperti anak ayam hilang. T.T *curcol?* #slapped#

Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika berkenan…

Dedicated to my wife, **Eszett**, who is always busy in her school actifities. Don't forget to keep your health, Honey. And don't get sick because of fatigue. :)

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : Sho-Ai a.k.a Boys Love, possible OOC, typo(s), etc.**

**Enjoy, guys!**

**.**

**.**

Suasana seperti ini menurut kebanyakan orang memang menyenangkan. Karena bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga untuk bermain berbagai macam permainan yang ada di sini atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan menghabiskan malam bersama keluarga dan teman-teman. Tapi rupanya ada seseorang yang tidak merasakan apa yang orang lain rasa. Bahagia. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya saja sudah jelas kalau suasana hati seorang Hibari Kyouya sedang tidak baik.

Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan tempat ini saat ini juga. Dia memang orang yang tidak suka keramaian, terbukti jika setiap hari dia lebih memilih tiduran di atap ketimbang pergi ke kantin jika istirahat sekolah tiba. Tapi saat ini? Akh. Rasanya keinginan untuk membunuh dua orang yang ada di depannya muncul lagi.

"Oya~ ternyata Tsunayoshi-kun suka pergi ke sini ya?" seseorang yang baru saja ada di pikirannya kini mengeluarkan suara.

"I-iya, Mukuro-san," pemuda bertubuh kecil menjawab dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Sendirian saja?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku pergi bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi sekarang,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersama kami saja, Tsunayoshi-kun?" dan kedutan kesal di wajah Hibari bertambah lagi.

"Eh, t-tidak perlu,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Ya, dan di sini dia akhirnya. Berjalan bertiga bersama kekasihnya dan seorang pemuda lain yang dia anggap pengganggu. Mungkin memang dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Tsuna, karena Mukuro –kekasihnya- yang memaksa dia untuk ikut. Tatapan tajam tidak henti-hentinya dia arahkan ke dua orang lain yang ada di depannya, tapi rupanya mereka tidak menyadari, atau pura-pura tidak menyadari?

Dia jadi menyesal bersedia menuruti ajakan kekasihnya untuk pergi ke tempat ini, yang orang-orang sebut dengan nama pasar malam. Dia bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Seharusnya dia akan membaca buku di rumah sambil menikmati teh hangat jika dia bisa memutar waktu.

.

"Ayolah, Kyou-kun, kau 'kan belum pernah ke pasar malam sebelumnya, tidak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba,"

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah…sekali ini saja,"

"Kubilang tidak."

"Oya~ kau ini keras kepala sekali," Mukuro mengerucutkan bibirnya mendpat jawaban ketus dari sang kekasih tercinta.

Dan Hibari hanya melirik sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tadi terganggu oleh kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengajak Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro tahu pasti Hibari akan terpancing.

Alis Hibari berdenyut kesal mendengar nama 'Tsunayoshi', apa-apaan dia ini? Pikirnya kesal.

"Aku pergi ya, Kyou-kun," Mukuro tersenyum manis sebelum melangkah keluar. Tapi sepertinya hanya dia sendiri yang tahu apa arti dari senyuman 'manis' miliknya itu.

.

Kekesalan Hibari naik satu tingkat lagi melihat Mukuro membelikan Tsuna es krim coklat. Kenapa dia jadi seperti orang ketiga? Memangnya siapa yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Mukuro di sini? Memangnya dia pengawal yang harus mengikuti mereka pergi tanpa dipedulikan? Oke, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mau jika dibelikan es krim, dia bukan anak kecil. Catat itu. Tapi kenapa sejak tadi Mukuro mengajak Tsuna berbicara banyak hal dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya?

Hibari hanya memandang sinis ke arah Mukuro saat dia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelap bercak es krim yang ada di bawah bibir Tsuna. Cih! Apa-apaan mereka ini?

"Ah, aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka es krim, jadi aku tidak membelikanmu, Kyou-kun," seperti itulah alasan Mukuro.

Dan Tsunayoshi terlihat ketakutan ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata hitam Hibari yang menurut Tsuna berapi-api. Sepertinya keinginan untuk menggigit mereka berdua muncul lagi di benak Hibari.

"Kyou-kun, kenapa kau jalan di belakang seperti itu, ayo ke sini," Mukuro melambai pada Hibari yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Hibari hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Eh, Tsuna-kun, bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" Mukuro berbicara pada Tsuna sambil menunjuk komedi putar raksasa yang ada di depan mereka bertiga.

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa, Mukuro-san?"

"Kyou-kun, kau mau naik juga?"

"Tidak."

Pandangan Mukuro kembali beralih ke Tsuna, "Karena Kyouya tidak mau, jadi kita berdua saja,"

Hibari memandangi mereka dengan tatapan paling tajam yang dia miliki. Ah, andaikan tatapan bisa melukai, pasti punggung mereka sudah berlubang sekarang.

Dia memutar pandangannya dan menemukan tempat duduk kosong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Dia duduk sambil menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya dengan mata masih tertuju pada Mukuro dan Tsuna yang sekarang sudah duduk di salah satu keranjang komedi putar itu.

Mereka berdua terlihat…bahagia. Hibari tahu jika dulu Tsuna memang pernah menyukai Mukuro, tapi itu hanya dulu. Karena Mukuro lebih memilih dirinya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika rasa itu tumbuh lagi di hati Tsuna? Dan siapa yang tahu jika Mukuro juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama?

Hibari memejamkan matanya, berharap pikiran-pikiran aneh itu cepat menghilang dari kepalanya. Apakah dia cemburu? Tidak. Dia tidak cemburu. Hibari Kyouya bukan manusia lemah yang akan mempunyai rasa seperti itu. Lalu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang? Bahkan otak jeniusnya saja tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Dia kembali membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya, hanya untuk menemukan keramaian karena berbagai macam manusia yang menurutnya memuakkan dan beberapa pasangan anak muda tengah bermesra-mesraan. Itulah kenapa dia benci keramaian, suara-suara bising dan hiruk-pikuk yang sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

Hibari sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia melotot kesal pada sang pelaku, mungkin dia akan langsung memukul orang tersebut dengan tonfanya jika orang yang telah berani menyentuhnya bukan seorang pria yang mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda dan kini sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Hibari berkata dengan ketus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kyou-kun?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang duduk, Bodoh?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi, daripada kau duduk di sini sendirian," Mukuro menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Hibari berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan kasar Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro, "Tidak perlu, lanjutkan saja kegiatan bodohmu dengan herbivore lemah itu," dan setelah berkata demikian Hibari melangkah pergi menjauhi Mukuro yang memandang punggungnya dalam diam.

Sementara Tsuna yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Mukuro berbisik pelan, "Apa tidak apa-apa, Mukuro-san?"

"Kau tenang saja, Tsunayoshi-kun,"

"Iya,"

"Apa masih lama?"

"Eh, kata mereka sebentar lagi, Mukuro-san,"

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi," dan Mukuro juga melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Tsuna mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

Langit mendung yang menggantung di atas sana tetap tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan orang-orang untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Udara dingin justru menambah kesan tersendiri bagi para remaja yang ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Dan dari sekian banyak wajah yang terlihat bahagia, hanya satu wajah yang sejak tadi tidak berubah ekspresinya. Wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke semua orang yang memandangnya, dan tentu saja orang yang diberi tatapan mematikan miliknya akan segera pergi menjauh daripada harus bermasalah dengan karnivore seperti dia.

Lihat saja wajahnya sekarang, seperti singa kelaparan yang bisa melahap apa saja yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya menekuk dan terlihat sangat kusut. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurangi daya tarik seorang Hibari Kyouya. Buktinya masih tetap banyak gadis yang tersenyum kemayu ke arahnya tanpa mempedulikan death glare yang dia berikan pada mereka.

Sejak dia pergi meninggalkan Mukuro dan Tsuna tadi, dia hanya berjalan berputar-putar dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ah, andai dia tahu tidak akan mudah mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang sangat luas itu. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja bertanya pada seseorang, tapi yang benar saja? Dia tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa dia tersesat di tempat seramai ini. Seorang Hibari Kyouya tersesat? Sepertinya terdengar lucu.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang sama seperti yang didudukinya tadi dan sudah terdiam di tempat itu sekitar sepuluh menit. Sesekali pandangan matanya tertuju pada anak-anak yang berlari dengan memegang balon di tangannya atau pada sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan yang lewat di hadapannya –dan Hibari akan memicingkan mata melihat mereka.

Dia memang lelah sekarang. Sangat lelah. Tapi hati kecilnya tidak memperbolehkannya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa kekasihnya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua semakin dekat karena kini dia sudah tidak bersama mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan melempar senyum satu sama lain? Dan bagaimana kalau–

Berbagai pertanyaan lain melayang-layang di kepalanya. Dia tahu dia cemburu. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Untuk apa cemburu pada herbivore lemah seperti dia? Itulah kalimat yang ada di kepalanya.

Hibari berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya sampai–

"Kakak," –seorang gadis kecil memanggilnya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat gadis berkuncir dua dan berambut coklat sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Kakak yang bernama Hibari Kyouya 'kan?"

"Ada apa?" Hibari menjawab dengan ketus. Tidak peduli bahwa yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah seorang anak kecil.

Gadis kecil tadi kembali tersenyum, seperti tidak mempedulikan nada bicara Hibari yang terdengar sedang kesal.

"Ini untuk kakak," dia memberikan balon berwarna biru muda pada Hibari dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, kak Kyouya," dan gadis kecil tadi berlari tanpa mau mendengar respon dari Hibari.

Hibari memandang gadis kecil tadi tanpa berkedip. Apa-apaan anak kecil itu?

Belum sampai rasa herannya hilang, seorang gadis kecil kembali mendekatinya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda.

"Ini untuk kakak," setelah meletakkan es krim di tangan Hibari secara paksa gadis itu langsung pergi.

Ada apa dengan anak-anak itu, mereka pikir aku anak kecil? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Hibari saat ini.

Dia hendak membuang balon dan es krim yang ada di tangannya sampai semua orang berteriak kagum melihat sesuatu. Hibari juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang kini penuh dengan warna-warni karena letusan kembang api. Sangat indah.

Dia membatalkan niatnya untuk membuang benda tadi dan malah menggenggamnya. Hibari berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu sampai suara letusan kembang api terdengar, dan kali ini jauh lebih keras.

Tidak peduli bahwa dia diperhatikan banyak orang karena dia memegang balon dan es krim, tidak peduli dia menjadi pusat perhatian karena kini dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak membulatkan matanya melihat letusan kembang api yang membentuk tulisan –

'Hibari Kyouya'

Dan dia tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak berdecak kesal sekaligus malu ketika letusan berikutnya membentuk tulisan–

'Will you marry me?'

Tulisan tadi sangat jelas hingga semua orang pasti bisa membacanya. Dan semua orang yang tahu bahwa dia adalah Hibari Kyouya langsung memandangnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kyou-kun," panggilan dari seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan di sana Rokudo Mukuro berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan senyumnya yang biasanya.

Mukuro melangkah mendekati Hibari masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana, Kyou-kun?"

"Bagaimana apanya, Herbivore?"

"Menikahlah denganku," Mukuro berlutut di depan Hibari dengan memegang kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang berisi cincin putih yang berkilau.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau memalukan," memang benar apa kata Hibari, kini semua orang yang ada di sana memandang mereka.

"Kyou-kun,"

"Bangun atau akan kupukul kau dengan tonfaku, Bodoh!"

Mukuro tertawa kecil dan berdiri, dia melangkah mendekati Hibari dan memeluknya tanpa peduli bahwa mereka mejadi pusat perhatian.

Hibari membalas pelukan Mukuro dengan erat.

"Sejak kapan kau merencanakannya?"

"Ehm, sudah lama. Dan aku harus berterima kasih pada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang bersedia membantu,"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kufufu~ aku tahu kau cemburu, Kyou-kun," mereka berbicara masih sambil berpelukan.

"Heh, untuk apa aku cemburu pada herbivore bodoh sepertimu,"

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Tidak perlu kujawab kau sudah tahu jawabannya 'kan, Mukuro?"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang dan menghangatkan tubuh di rumah, karena malam ini dingin sekali," Mukuro menggenggam tangan Hibari dan menuntunnya berjalan. Satu-satunya tujuan mereka sekarang adalah: rumah.

"Es krim dan balonnya bagus 'kan, Kyou-kun?"

Dan pukulan di kepala Mukuro adalah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hibari.

Meskipun tidak ada senyum lebar di wajah Hibari, tapi semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu jika suasananya hatinya sedang baik saat ini.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Aish~ lagi-lagi fict gaje bin aneh yang saya hasilkan. T.T LOL

Ehm, maaf ya kalau Hibari OOC di sini, saya sengaja kok. *kicked*

Saya berniat membuat sekuel lemon untuk fict ini, tapi jika ada yang mau. *sigh* Saya tahu ini aneh, jalan cerita yang membosankan, dan mungkin banyak typo yang bertebaran karena saya tidak sempat mengecek ulang. Maafkan saya… T_T

.

.

Saya akan sangat menghargai jika ada yang bersedia mereview dan memberikan penilaian, review?


End file.
